1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ligament anchor for use in a surgical procedure and particularly relates to repair or replacement of a knee cruciate ligament.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, many fixation devices have been invented for use in repairing joints, which have been injured. Examples of arrangements for attaching ligaments to the tibia and femur are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,790 (Rosenberg et al., Oct. 6, 1992); 5,151,104 (Kenna, Sep. 29, 1992); 5,129,902 (Goble et al., Jul. 14, 1992); 5,116,337 (Johnson, May 26, 1992); 5,108,433 (May et al., Apr. 28, 1992); 5,108,431 (Mansat et al., Apr. 28, 1992); 5,084,050 (Draenert, Jan. 28, 1992); 4,870,957 (Goble et al. Oct. 3, 1989); 4,828,562 (Kenna, May 9, 1989); and 4,772,286 (Goble et al., Sep. 20, 1988). None of the devices described in the prior art provide effective means for anchoring a ligament that remains fully adjustable after surgical implantation and which does not require breaking of any contact between the device and the bone in which it is implanted in order to repair or replace the ligament. Thus, despite extensive efforts made in this field, the need still exists for a ligament anchor which permits an unlimited number of retensionings and in which it is not difficult to replace a prosthetic ligament.
The present invention meets these needs by providing an adjustable ligament anchor as described herein.